Steven's Crystal Gems
by yugiohfan163
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Steven and a different crystal gem. Will involve kissing and cuddling, but no lemons.
1. Pearl

Steven's crystal gems

Pearl

Co-written with OmniverseGazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pearl! Pearl! I need your help!" cried Steven as he ran into the temple to try and find the gem.

"What is it?" Pearl frantically asked, "Are you hurt? Was it Amethyst?"

"No! I need some help with Connie!" he spoke with a worry.

"Oh, well then just tell me whats wrong, slowly."

"Well, me and Connie were sitting near the beach, just relaxing."

"Uh huh."

"Then we looked at each other, and she had a great smile on her face."

"I see."

"And I couldn't look away for some reason and felt real nervous for some reason."

"And then what happened?"

"I panicked and ran here as fast I could!" he replied in distress.

"Oh, your just experiencing a growing affection for her. Honestly it was the same for me when I was with your mother."

Steven gave her a look that said this talk just turned awkward. Pearl blushed slightly at his gaze "Anyway, the point is that you feelings for Connie are getting stronger."

"But, what do I do? I've never felt this way before."

"Well when you're with her, what do you feel like doing when your around her?"

"Well, I kinda think about...her lips." he replied looking down with a blush.

"Oh...oh my...um...well...er... you see...oh why is this so hard."

"Maybe I should ask Amethyst."

Pearl imagined what could happen if Steven tried to talk to Amethyst and suddenly saw an image of an older Steven who was like Greg. "NO!" She screamed blocking his path.

Steven was taken back by the yell as Pearl put her hands on his shoulders.

"Amethyst isn't a very wise choice for a teacher when it comes to kissing."

"So, you have experience?" asked Steven.

Her blush deepened "Well... Yes all gem were, or rather the one who aren't Amethyst."

"Can you help me?"

Her pupils shrunk. 'Uh...um...oh...well..." that's when She spotted Garnet walking towards her room. "Oh Garnet hi. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Going to take a nap." she spoke.

"Garnet hold up!" Steven called out. "I need some advice."

"What is it?"

"Pearl was teaching me about kissing, but I think she's having trouble."

"Oh, that's no problem." shrugged Garnet. She walked over to Pearl and pulled her in. The larger gem locked lips with her teammate, exploring her mouth with her tongue.

Steven watched as Pearl's eyes widened at the sudden move.

Garnet pulled away and left the pale gem struggling to balance. "That was the advanced lesson, now she might be able to explain the basics." Garnet walked to her room while Pearl tried to calm down her flushed face.

"You look like when we had dinner with Connie and her parents."

"Uh, let's just go over the basics." suggested Pearl taking a seat.

"So does all kissing involve the tongue?"

"No. Basic kissing involves just pressing the lips together." Pearl projected images from her gem. "Before we came to earth, we had only known it to be a show of gratitude."

"Well here on Earth, my dad said people do it out of love."

"Yes, that's why we don't do it anymore. It caused a lot of trouble for us, especially in Salem."

"So, does this mean you and me are-?" asked Steven who started to blush.

"Going to kiss? Well... I don't really think we should. I mean, I practically raised you. It seems sort of awkward."

"Did my mom ever kiss you?"

Pearl blushed as this talk was getting more and more awkward. "Well yes, to show her gratitude. It was, well I guess you could say it was warm, and soft, and those lips of hers-" Pearl closed her mouth before she said anything else.

"Pearl, I want to thank you for all you've done for me, the Gem way."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you want to save it for Connie?" suggested Pearl who was nervous in which way this talk went.

"I'm not dumb Pearl, I know you miss my mom. Maybe if we kissed, it would be like when she kissed you. Please?"

Pearl was taken back by Steven's bold, truthful statement and couldn't but sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you." she relented. She went to her knees so they would be at equal height. She brought her hands to his cheeks.

"Just remember, this is all for practice." she spoke with a light blush on her cheeks. "Just close your eyes and think of how you feel around Connie."

Steven closed his eyes as Pearl sighed and began to slowly move their faces together while she closed her eyes. When their lips touch, her eyes shot open.

'This feeling...it's just like before.' she thought. 'Just like...Rose.'

Steven though was blown away at the feeling of Pearl's lips on his.

'Wow, so this is what kissing is like.'

Just as it started it ended as they pulled away from each other.

Pearls lips trembled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Pearl? Are you okay?" asked Steven who saw the tears and was worried he did something wrong.

She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fall. "Rose."

Steven wrapped his arms around the gem and patted her back as she trembled while tears dripped down her face. She calmed herself, but kept perfectly still.

"Steven!" Connie called from outside.

Said boy felt nervous and surprised as he didn't expect Connie to come by this soon.

"Steven it's okay," Pearl placed a kiss on his forehead before standing. "Go get her tiger."

"You sure Pearl?" asked Steven who wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I loved Rose, but you're Steven and I need to accept that." She ruffled his hair, getting a laugh out of him as he walked to the door. She gazed at the portrait above the door. "Your son is going to make Connie the happiest girl on the planet Rose."

Smiling, she walked away to practice in her room while Steven and Connie enjoyed their day.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me just say this once. This list of oneshots will involve ONLY crystal gems. So don't suggest any human females.


	2. Sugilite

Steven's crystal gems

Sugilite

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven warped to Mask Island.

"Wow." spoke Steven seeing the place.

"Why are you so surprised? Weren't you stranded here for weeks by that desperate doughnut shop girl?" asked Amethyst.

"Well yeah, but she was just trying to help Lars out." defended Steven.

"Focus you two," Garnet cut in. "we have a job to do."

"Which is?" asked Amethyst who zoned the taller gem out when she was talking about it.

"The Homeworld Gems have their sights set on the earth again, and we need every weapon in our arsenal to fight back, which means we may need Sugilite."

"Aw yeah!" cheered Amethyst with a grin pumping her fists in the air.

"Soooo, why are we here?" asked Steven.

"So no one will get hurt. Sugilite is too big for the warp pad so if she wants to get back to the temple, she'll have to walk. Which will give you time to return to the temple and warn Pearl, understand?"

"Yup." nodded Steven with a smile.

Garnet gave a nod and looked at Amethyst. "Synchronize."

Amethyst grinned as the two gems began their dance. They moved flawlessly for the fusion and became the monstrous titan, Sugilite.

"Aw yeah! Sugilite is back baby!" called out the large gem.

"Hi." Steven said sheepishly.

"Yo Steven. Time for us to raise the roof on this place." grinned Sugilite bringing her weapon out.

"No! No smashing. We need to get you under control. The Homeworld Gems are coming and we may need you."

"Yo dude, why you gotta be a drag?' frowned Sugilite crossing her arms.

"Please Sugilite, we need you. You are one of the strongest Gems I know."

Sugilite was hesitant to listen, but she ended up looking into Steven's pleading look.

"You're a fusion of Garnet and Amethyst so you know that the three of them came here and how strong they are. Imagine if more of them came here wanting to hurt the earth."

Sugilite sighed as her rational side was coming out.

"Look into Garnet and Amethyst's memories and remember all the good times they had here on Earth."

Sugilite growled as different images flashed before her mind.

"So will you help us?

"F...F...Fine." relented the giant gem. She let out a scream as her body started to glow.

"Sugilite!" cried Steven out in alarm as the large gem dropped to her knees.

Her form shrank and started to change. When the light faded, his eyes widened.

Sugilite now had curly poofed hair that reached down to her thighs, wearing a purple unitard with a red star pattern, black stockings, and knee high white boots.

"Ugh. Okay, that hurt."

"Sugilite?"

She looked over to Steven, who had the same awed look he made whenever he saw something amazing. "What?"

"You changed."

Sugilite looked into a nearby puddle and saw her new look. "Woah, hello hot stuff."

"Are you still as strong as before?"

"Let's find out." she cracked her knuckles and walked over to a large boulder. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled it out of the ground with little effort. "Even stronger." She then slammed it on her her knee and it crumbled into pebbles.

"Wow." gasped Steven at the display of strength.

"Aw yeah baby, look out Homeworld Gems 'cause Sugilite is new and improved."

"You're amazing!" Steven ran up and hugged the new Sugilite.

"You know it baby." smiled Sugilite ruffling his hair.

"We gotta show Pearl."

Steven ran to the warp pad with Sugilite following. They returned to the temple where Pearl was cleaning out the fridge. "Is that you Amethyst, because if it is I'd like to have a word with you about your decaying leftovers."

"Not quite, baby." spoke Sugilite.

"Sugilite changed pearl."

"Wha-" Pearl jump and hit her head. "ow!"

"Nice one." chuckled Sugilite.

Pearl set her gaze on Sugilite and was surprised by the new look.

"Like what you see, P?"

"Wha-What happened to you?" she asked in surprise.

"Let's just say this little shrimp helped me see the light."

"Steven, is this true?"

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but, yes."

"Yup, I'm calm, cool, and I look good." grinned Sugilite taking a seat on the couch while propping her legs on the table.

"It's your control that I'm concerned with." Pearl crossed her arms.

"Come on, what's your deal?" asked the fusion with her hands behind her head.

"Well, your previous form was... unbalanced and erratic."

"Really," Sugilite stood and walked over to Pearl then grabbed her arm. Sugilite started dancing with Pearl, who felt more like a ragdoll being flung and spun around. The dance ended with Sugilite dipping Pearl.

Pearl's eyes looked like swirls as Sugilite stood her back up before retaking her spot on the couch. "How was that?"

"Better, but a little erratic still." spoke Pearl trying to keep the room was spinning. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take out the trash."

Steven sat at Sugilite's side. "Are you going to stay a fusion?"

"Don't know yet. Right now I'm just chillin."

"Well I think I'd miss Garnet and Amethyst." Steven yawned before laying his head on Sugilite's lap. Said fusion rubbed his head and let him rest his head on her lap.

"I can't thank you enough small fry, thanks to you we might just have weapon that can beat the Homeworld Gems."

"No problem." smiled Steven. The young half Gem was soon asleep.

"Thanks again small fry." whispered Sugilite before she lowered her head and gave him a kiss on the forehead while making sure she didn't make a sound. 


	3. Ruby and Sapphire

Steven's crystal gems

Ruby and Sapphire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven was enjoying TV after being ungrounded. He was laying on his stomach and focusing on his favorite show, but he noticed Garnet seemed a little agitated as she was pacing back and forth.

"How long do you think it's gonna be this time?" Amethyst asked Pearl.

"I don't know, but she's no good to us like this." The white gem replied.

"What's going on?" asked Steven overhearing their talk.

"We're still trying to decide on whether we should go to find Peridot or search the ocean for Malachite." Pearl replied. "But Garnet can't seem to make up their minds."

"Is something wrong with Garnet?" asked Steven in worry.

"Nah, Ruby and Sapphire are just having a little tiff." Amethyst shrugged.

"Can we do anything?"

"It's best you stay out of the way Steven." Pearl advised.

"Yeah, the last time they argued an entire city burned down. We blamed it on the ruler of the city." Amethyst laid back on the floor.

"Come on guys. Garnet needs our help." urged Steven. He then ran up to Garnet despite Pearl's pleas. "Garnet. I'm here to help out." spoke Steven as Garnet continued to pace back and forth.

"We don't need any help!" Garnet shouted.

"Yes you do!" Steven shouted back. "And I'm gonna help you!"

"That's really sweet of you steven, but...

"Come on. I can help you two."

"Brilliant and just what can you do to help?" came Ruby's side.

"Don't talk to him like that." spoke Sapphire's side.

"Don't start with me."

"Does this always happen when you two fight?"

"Yes." came Sapphire's side.

"No." Ruby cut in.

"She always gets like this." came Sapphire.

"Your the one who starts it." retorted Ruby.

"Guys!" Garnet looked at Steven who seemed like he had an idea. "I think you need some time together, not as Garnet, but as Ruby and Sapphire."

"What? That's crazy!" came Ruby's side

"But you spend all your time as Garnet, when connie and me fused it was like we were together, but we were alone. We didn't like it."

"Maybe he's right." came Sapphire's side.

"You know what? Fine. I could use some time away from you." Garnet's form glowed before it separated into Ruby and Sapphire. Then the phone started to ring.

"I got it." Pearl walked over and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hello Connie."

"Steven, Connie wants to speak with you."

Steven accepted the phone before holding it to his ear. "Hey Connie."

"Steven my parents are finally letting me spend the night at your place."

"Really? That's cool, but..."

"We'll be there in a few minutes bye."

Steven sighed as the call ended.

"Ooh I smell a double date." Amethyst jibed.

"This is not funny Amethyst." spoke Pearl with her arms crossed.

Late,r Connie's parents dropped her off and she excitedly ran up the steps. "Steven, I'm here!"

"Hi Connie." greeted Steven at the front door.

"I'm so excited. I got a new book series I wanted to..." Connie stopped talking when she she saw the two unfamiliar Gems sitting on the couch with crossed arms and looking away from each other. "Uh, who are they?"

"Oh, right. You don't know this, but Garnet is really a fusion. This is Ruby and Sapphire." spoke Steven gesturing to them.

"No way!"

"Yeah, but right now they aren't really getting along."

"Hmph" Both Gems scooted further away from each other.

"I see." spoke Connie who was still blown away at the fact Garnet was a fusion all along.

"I told them about what it was like when we fused and suggested that they spend some time apart, fusion wise I mean."

"Do you think it'll work?" whispered Connie to Steven.

"It's worth a try."

"So, what uh, do you guys like to do?" asked Connie.

"I wouldn't mind something peaceful." Sapphire said

"Figures." muttered Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we go get lunch at Fish Studio Pizza?" suggested steven.

"Whatever." replied Ruby.

At the family owned restaurant Steven went up to the counter where Jenny was texting on her phone.

"Hi Jenny!"

"Yo Steven? What up?"

"Me and my friends are here for some pizza."

"You got it." She picked up a pen and note book. "What's ya have?"

"What do you guys want?" asked Steven turning to the two gems and Connie.

"Plain cheese for me." Connie requested.

"I'm fine." spoke Ruby.

"For once I agree." Sapphire said.

"Steven are these more of those magic Gem chick's?" Jenny questioned. "I never seen them before."

"Oh, these two are actually who Garnet really is." revealed Steven. "Garnet is made when these two fuse together, but they're having relationship issues."

"Woah."

"I'm fine, she's the issue." spoke Ruby pointing to Sapphire.

"No your temper is the issue." Sapphire retorted.

"Maybe if you weren't so shy, we could get along better." retorted Ruby.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up." Jenny knew what happened when these people fought and the last thing her family needed was to have their shop trashed. "Look I'll go get Nana, she can probably help you. Jenny went to the back while the two gems turned away from the other with a huff.

Later Connie and Steven were eating their pizza at the table closest to the door while Nanafua were at the other end of the shop.

"Now, why don't you two start by telling me what brought you two close to begin with."

"Oh I don't know, Ruby use to be so tender."

"I still am!" retorted the gem.

"Wait your turn." Nanafua scolded. "Continue."

"Even though she was literally born for battle, she never had the killer instinct to finish it."

"Ah, so she is high tempered, but doesn't have the heart to end one's life." nodded Nanafua.

"And what prey tell drew you to Sapphire?"

"Well, like she said I was born for battle." Ruby began her tale. "I was a soldier, but because I didn't like to kill, they sent me to the caverns where I would fight for my life and for the entertainment of others. Apparently my no killing rule earned me a fan, one with the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard."

Sapphire looked away with a small smile that Nanafua took notice of.

"After my one hundredth win, I invoked my right to freedom, but they told me that because I never killed any of my opponents I had no right. Luckily my 'fan' brought up that the rules say I needed to defeat my opponents, not kill, and I got my freedom. I'll never forget the day I strutted out of those caves with my nose to the sky."

"Is that when you met her in person?"

"Nah she had some connections in high places and would come to me herself and sing to me before and after all my fights, she kept me going down in that horrible place."

"Sounds like she really cares."

"Yeah."

The four left the building after Connie and Steven had their fill.

"Are we done?" asked Ruby with a frown.

"Oh Ruby." Sapphire shook her head.

"I don't think this is working." whispered Connie to Steven.

They came across the Fryman family. Ronaldo was wearing his wrestling costume, looking like he'd been hurt bad.

"It's okay son, I got you." Mr. Fryman said as he supported his eldest son.

"What happened?" asked Steven.

"New... wrestler." Ronaldo wheezed.

"Who?"

"He goes by the name Obliterator." Peedee cut in. "His manager offered a huge reward to anyone who beat him. But in order to fight we needed to pay a fee. Ronaldo tried dozens of times, but lost every time."

"They took every cent we had saved." Mr. Fryman added.

"That's horrible!" gasped Connie.

Ruby clenched her fists. "Are they at the abandoned building?"

"Yeah."

After hearing that Ruby started running. "Ruby!" cried Steven, Connie, and Sapphire as they quickly followed her.

Ruby ran to the abandoned building, swinging the doors open.

"Where is he?" she growled under her breath. Looking at the ring, she saw a large slouching man in a black spandex one piece with a skull on it with black boots.

"Hey ugly!" called Ruby.

"Who yell to me?"

"I did!" shouted Ruby.

"Ruby." Sapphire and the others finally caught up to her.

"Who you pipsqueak?" growled the wrestler.

"The name is Ruby and I'm here to fight."

"You against my wrestler, you're dreaming." Said a tall thin man with sharp teeth, wearing a cream colored suit and hat.

"Marty!" Steven gasped.

"You know him?" asked Connie.

"He use to manage my dad before he met my mom."

"I can take this tub of lard easy." replied Ruby.

"Gotta pay to play toots, $50. Although. if you offer that rock in your hand. that'll do."

"You want this? You'll get it if I lose." spoke Ruby showing her gem.

"Go easy on her big guy, we wouldn't want you killing her and getting us thrown in jail."

The Obliterator walked towards her and easily towered over her.

"You're big," Ruby shrugged, "fought bigger."

The wrestler growled before throwing the first punch. She easily dodged the incoming fist. He tried throwing the other arm, but Ruby caught it. He tried to free his arm, but had no luck.

Ruby thought about finishing up quickly but decided not to. 'I need to make sure they never take advantage of anyone again.' She released his arm and caused him to stumble back a little.

"What are you doing you big oaf? She's like 1/4 your size!" Marty shouted.

"Me smash!" he yelled charging at the gem.

Ruby simply sidestepped and tripped her opponent. He landed face down as Ruby jumped onto his back. The Obliterator pushed with his arms, sending the off guard Ruby flying to other side of the ring.

"I can't watch." spoke Connie covering her eyes.

"I have a question." Ruby said standing up. "Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head, or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for your big fat body?"

"Me smash you!" he roared charging at her like a mad animal.

Ruby smirked before dashing straight at him and performing a flawless sweep kick. While he was still in the air, she grabbed his leg and threw him to the wall with enough force to leave an imprint of his shape.

Everyone watching were stunned. Marty was the most shocked of all. His undefeated wrestler was beaten by a dwarf.

"You want a smackdown?" Ruby pointed at Marty while cracking her knuckles.

"No! Uh, but let's make a deal. You come work for me and I'll make you rich."

"I got a better one. You two scram and leave this town, or you'll end up in the morgue." she growled.

Marty bolts for the door, dropping the money he swindled as well as the money he offered to the winner. Ruby gathered it all up and made for the door. "Let's go."

"That was awesome!" cheered Steven.

"You bet it was and I know just what to do with this money."

"What?" asked Connie.

They arrived at a house and knocked on the door. The one to answer was Peedee Fryman.

"I got your money back." Ruby said as if it were no big deal.

"Thanks a lot. We owe you big." smiled Peedee accepting the money.

"The prize money is in there too so don't gamble it away."

"We won't, I gotta show my dad, bye." After returning the money, the group started to head back to the temple.

"So you went through the trouble of fighting that beast just to get the Fryman's money back to them?" Sapphire questioned.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ruby with a frown.

"Oh no reason," Sapphire giggled. "You big softy." Sapphire looked out to the sea and stopped in her tracks.

"Now what?" groaned Ruby.

"Oh my." They looked out at what she was looking at. The moon looked big and it's light reflected off the ocean so beautifully.

"So?" shrugged Ruby.

Sapphire walked to the shore, put her hands together and started to sing.

Steven and Connie smiled at the sound of it while Ruby tried to look away.

The melodie's tunes were carried on the wind giving them an echo. The melody was starting to get to Ruby as she remembered the times Sapphire would come to her cell in The Caverns and sing to her.

'No! I'm mad at her.' her mind reminded her.

She then remembered leaving The Caverns with Sapphire's hand in her own, their first time as Garnet, fighting in the war together, and much more throughout their thousands of years on the Earth.

'Must...stay...mad.' she gripped her hands as she tried to stay angry. Aw screw it.' She ran, turned sapphire around and kissed her. Said gem was surprised, but gladly returned it with a smile.

Connie and Steven looked with wide eyes at the sight before them.

"I'm sorry." both Gems said at once.

Connie and Steven couldn't help but "Aww" at the sight before them.

"I guess, you were right steven." Ruby turned to the boy.

"I knew it." he smiled.

Both Gems hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks. Steven blushed while Connie crossed her arms as they pulled back from him.

Sapphire let a squeal of delight as Ruby picked her up and started to spin. Their forms glowed until Garnet reappeared with a smile on her face.

"Let's get back to the temple."

So the three of them headed back where Amethyst was snoozing on the couch and Pearl was organizing the pantries.

"We're back!" Steven shouted.

"Garnet! You're back together." smiled Pearl at seeing the fusion.

"Sure am."

"Way to go Steven." spoke Pearl as Steven and Connie walked in. "So, did you decide whether we should go after Peridot or Malachite?"

"We'll go after Peridot first, then track down Malachite."

Pearl let out a sigh "Yep you're definitely back to normal."

Garnet smiled happily at being back in harmony with herself.


	4. Centipeetle (Jade)

Steven's crystal gems

Centipeetle (Jade)

Fox Boss helped me with this chapter and threw out a good point. The gem monsters are gems, so they technically count as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day in Beach Day, we find ourselves at the home of Steven Universe, the Crystal Temple.

Said half gem was enjoying the day by laying on his back on the outstretched palm that was part of the temple. He usually came here to think, mainly about Gem stuff without the Crystal Gems distracting him. Don't get him wrong, he loved them like sister/aunts, but sometimes a guy needed to be alone, especially in a house filled with women.

"That sun is nice." he sighed with a smile as the warm sun covered his entire form.

He was thinking about his recently discovered healing ability, one of the more unique traits he got from his mom. Mainly though, was his healing saliva(The idea was still weird, even for him.), could actually heal damaged Gems.

"It's cool, but a little odd." he commented to himself.

Once he told the Gems about his ability and seeing the results, i.e. fixing Connie's eyesight, the reactions were about what he expected.

Pearl was excited at first, but when she found out it was spit, instead of tears, she was a grossed out and a bit disappointed, but still happy for him.

Amethyst thought it was awesome, and found the spit part hilarious. She made a comment about licking her core that made Pearl shout her name in a scolding tone. Steven never figured out why, only that it caused Pearl to blush.

Garnet was just happy for him a rubbed his head and congratulated him with a smile.

Seeing how he was getting some sun, he got up and headed back inside to keep himself from burning. After a small stretching, he walked onto the warp pad and teleporting inside, he was briefly startled by Garnet coming out of the Burning Room behind him.

"Garnet, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." spoke the gem in her neutral tone.

"It's alright. Just give a guy a warning next time." said Steven as he caught his breath. "So, what were you doing in the Burning Room?" asked the half-gem.

"Just looking over the gems we've captured." replied Garnet.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Steven as he looked around the room, almost instantly focusing of the Gem of the Centipeetle that he had befriended a few days ago.

"Nothing. Just wanted to be sure their bubbles were all okay." clarified Garnet.

"Hey Garnet, did my mom ever try to use her tears on the corrupted Gems? asked Steven.

"Actually, I'm not sure. Like I said before, your mother did try to help them, but I can't remember her ever using her tears." replied the tall Gem.

He looked at the gem he had befriended earlier and walked past Garnet and towards it.

"What are you doing Steven?" asked the unknown fusion as she walked behind the subject of her inquiry.

"I'm going to see if my saliva will fix them. Hey!" explained and exclaimed Steven when he noticed that he had been picked up by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry Steven, but that's too dangerous." stated the firm Gem as she carried Steven outside the room.

"Oh, come on Garnet. Umph! It's at least worth a try." he said to the tall gem as she dropped him outside the door, immediately going back in and shutting it.

Steven grumbled some at the unfairness of it. But he soon got an idea.

=Later that night.=

Steven made sure none of the gems were still around and waited til the coast was clear before making his move.

After getting out of bed and dressing in his 'stealth clothes', which was basically him in black version of his clothes with a purple star(a gift from Amethyst). He went to the Temple Gate and tried to have it open up to the Burning Room, it didn't work. So he decided to take an alternate route and opened the gate to Amethyst's room. He tiptoed around, trying to find the path that led to the Burning Room when he tried save his Together Breakfast from Amethyst. As he was searching he accidentally stepped on a rubber duck.

He quickly turned to see if he had woken Amethyst up, but all she did was mumble and turn over on her bed pile.

Releasing a small sigh of relief, he returned to find the corridor he was looking for. He eventually found it and quickly made his way to the Burning Room, barely suppressing a scream of excitement as he slid down the pole.

"Now I just need to find-ah!" he stopped as he spotted the gem he was searching for among the rest of the bubbled gems. Just as he was about to pop the bubble that had the Chaaaaps in it, he was startled by a sudden voice.

"Hey Steven!" said the voice.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the boy as he fell while trying to reach the bubble, turning the see Amethyst smirking down at him.

"What're you doing here?" chuckled Amethyst with a smile.

Steven decided to just tell the truth, as Amethyst was most relaxed and risk-taking of the group.

"Sounds like fun." Amethyst said after he explained his idea to her. She then drew out a whip out of her gem and placed it behind her back.

At Steven's frightened look she explained, "Don't worry, it's just in case it becomes a Centipeetle again and tries to melt your face off." the cheery way she said it made Steven shiver.

He then popped the bubble with the Chaaaaps in it and placed it next to his legs. He then popped the bubble with the corrupted Gem inside and quickly caught it before it could hit the ground and reform.

Releasing a sigh of relief, he then licked the palm of one of his hand and then rubbed the green Gem, begging it to work. After waiting a few seconds, nothing had happened. Amethyst put her hand on his shoulder saying that it was a good try.

Just as he was about to re-bubble it, the Gem started to glow and started to gain a feminine form.

Both stepped back as it began to appear more human-like and saw clothes start to form. Once it was over, they were in awe.

It looked like a light-green Chinese girl in a black china dress with white hair. If one looked close enough, they'd see her gem was one of her eyes.

Both of them were wide and star-eyed at the formation. After she had finished forming, Steven tried to greet her, only for her to be in his face the next with a dagger at his throat.

"Who are you? Where are we?" asked the newly 'reborn' Gem in a stern manner. She had her teeth gritted as she tried to understand what just happened to her.

Suddenly her mind seemed to gain a lot of new memories, the latest ones were of the boy she held at knifepoint.

"St...St...St-even?" she choked out with difficulty.

Said boy went wide-eyed at the mention of his name. He then breathed a sigh of relief when the dagger was removed and vanished.

Before he could say anything, a whip came and wrapped around the new Gem.

"Let go of Steven." spoke Amethyst with a serious look in her face towards the former corrupted gem.

"Wait! Amethyst, stop! She's not doing anything!" cried Steven, hoping to get his friend to calm down.

Amethyst was reluctant to let up as the gem could still be a possible danger to the young boy. But after seeing that the Gem wasn't being aggressive, she released her.

"So, what's your name, newbie?" asked Amethyst.

"It's Jade." she replied. Before she could say anything else, the Burning Room's door opened to reveal the other two members of the Crystal Gems.

"Steven, what are you-" Pearl stopped as she and Garnet spotted the new gem beside him. They then summoned their respective weapon and struck battle poses.

"Wait! She's friendly!" spoke Steven as he got in their way.

"Steven, you don't understand who that it." said Pearl as she glared at the green Gem.

"She's my friend." spoke Steven hugging Jade.

Said Gem's cheeks darkened at the physical contact.

"She's an assassin that was after your mother!" explained Pearl, much to Steven's shock as he froze.

"That was a long time ago." Jade defended calmly, this comment didn't help, as the Gems still glared at her.

"How did you even reform?" asked Pearl with her weapon at the ready.

Jade looked to Steven, who suddenly looked embarrassed/guilty and explained that he had wanted to try his theory out. He could practically feel Garnet's look of disapproval for disobeying her.

"Wait, you mean she was that gem monster?" asked Pearl in disbelief after Steven explained his theory to her.

"I know! Awesome, right?!" said Amethyst.

"How is bringing back an assassin awesome?!" exclaimed Pearl to the small gem.

Amethyst chuckled sheepishly at the glare she was receiving from the uptight Gem.

"Steven, what you did was very irresponsible. You're lucky you just awakened one of the more neutral Gem." explained Garnet, though her voice was as calm as always, he could feel her anger at him.

"Can she stay?" asked Steven who still hadn't let go of Jade from the hug.

Pearl started yelling that she was too dangerous, Amethyst thought it'd be cool to have more backup, Garnet though was the one that reached a compromise.

"We'll give her an interview tomorrow, but for now, let's go back to our rooms, Jade, you'll stay in Amethyst's room. Steven, it's time for to go to bed." With that, she picked him up, took him back to his room and put him to bed.

A few minutes later, the Temple Gate opened to reveal Jade coming out of it.

She looked around the house and spotted the sleeping form of Steven. She walked to the bed silently and sat on it, looking at half-gem that had freed her.

She remembered her time as the Centipeetle and how kind he was, defending her, even if she had hurt him with her acid.

She smiled sadly at the memories, before coming back to the present, when he still defended her, even when she in a new form and he learned that she fought his mother.

"Thank You." she said softly as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

She then went back to Amethyst's room, hoping that her 'interview' tomorrow worked in her favor, so that she could worked with the young man she owed so much to.


	5. Amethyst

Steven's crystal gems

Amethyst

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The temple of the Crystal Gems shook as Amethyst was trying to hold a gem monster down with her whip.

"You ain't so tough punk!"

The creature roared as it tackled Amethyst.

The purple gem climbed the creatures head and wrapped her lasso around it's neck "Yeehah!"

While it tried to buck her off, Pearl and Garnet entered from the door.

"Amethyst, what are you doing!" Pearl cried.

"What does it look like!" she called back as she was holding onto the creature.

Pearl and Garnet summoned their weapons and jumped into the fray.

Pearl dragged Amethyst out of the temple while Garnet fought the monster. "Amethyst! Why didn't you call us?!"

"Uh because you would have jumped in like you just did. I had everything under control, and I was gonna put it back when I was done with it."

"Wait, did you release that creature?" asked Pearl.

"So what? It's not like we have anything better to do."

"What if Steven was there!"

"You know the kid can't get in without us. Like I said total control."

It was then the young half gem came running up to the steps.

"Of all your irresponsible stunts, this one takes the cake!"

Steven was confused as Amethyst turned away from Pearl.

"You know what, forget you!" Amethyst shoved the taller gem making her fall on her rear. "When we finally get a mission let me know, I'll be blowing off steam in the kindergarten. Amethyst walked onto the warp pad before disappearing.

"Ooh, sometimes that Amethyst makes me want to scream." She sighed and rubbed her head. "I should probably see if Garnet took care of the creature."

While Pearl went off to do that, Steven looked at the warp pad that Amethyst used.

Steven appeared on the kindergarten warp. Looking around it was still as bleak and dismal as ever.

"Amethyst!" called out Steven. He walked to her hole but it was empty.

"Amethyst!" He heard the sound of whipping followed by a crash that shook the ground.

He followed the sound of the crashing. He found that an injector had fallen.

"Amethyst!" Steven called out. He kept walking, trying to find the gem.

He spotted her lashing her whip at another injector. "Amethyst!" he cried in joy.

"Steven?"

"I'm so glad I found you." he panted out trying to catch his breath.

"You shouldn't be here, not now."

"But why?"

"There are times when I get this... well, call it an itch. I like being lazy and laid-back, but there are times I just wanna fight."

She made her point by slashing another injector's legs with her whip. The machine came tumbling down.

"It's in my nature to fight." Amethyst walked off.

"Come on. That's not your whole nature." spoke Steven.

"No, but right now I need to fight. We haven't had a mission in over a month."

"What if I fought you?" suggested Steven with a smile.

"No offense shrimp, but I'd squash you like a bug."

"I got my bubble and shield."

"Well that covers defence but I need a someone who can fight back."

"I know. Lion can help."

"Lion?" asked Amethyst.

"Yeah, remember when he saved us from the desert glass?"

"Alright. He'll do."

Steven brought the pink furred creature to the kindergarten and he could instantly tell his pet knew something was wrong.

Amethyst got her whip ready as Lion began to growl. "You going down kitty."

Steven got on Lion's back as they charged at the gem. Lion let out a concussive roar at Amethyst.

She dodged and sent her whip around one of Lion's front paws.

Using his weight he threw the purple gem into the wall. She made a small hole and didn't reappear.

"Aw yeah! Now we're talking!" She jumped out and tripped Lion up with one whip before pulling another one out.

"Come on!" She ran towards them, but crashed into Steven's bubble.

Lion jumped and released another concussive roar. Amethyst was blown back and sent skidding across the ground.

"Had enough?" asked Steven.

"Are you kidding! I haven't had a fight this good in a month." Amethyst started to roll her body towards the two of them.

Steven summoned his shield. Only for lion to take it and throw it to the wall were I to bounced off and was embedded in the ground. Acting as a ramp Amethyst soared right over them. And into an injector. She crashed into it, causing it to tip over with her on it.

"Oh man!" Amethyst laughed "That was sick."

"Are you okay?" asked Steven in worry.

"I feel great, WOOHOO!"

Lion relaxed and sat down, causing steven to roll off.

Amethyst ran up and picked him up before spinning him around, all the while laughing in joy.

Later steven and Amethyst rode out of the kindergarten on lion.

"Thanks again Steven." smiled Amethyst.

"No prob bob."

Than Amethyst surprised him by kissing his cheek. The boy blushed slightly and leaned back into her.

Soon Lion stopped as they reached the temple.

"Amethyst!" Garnet shouted.

"Hi ho lion away."

Steven watched as Garnet started chasing the laughing gem on Lion.

"AMETHYST!"


	6. Hand Cluster Gem (Amalgamite)

Steven's crystal gems

Hand Cluster Gem (Amalgamate)

After learning about the true cluster, I changed the name so things didn't get confusing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The light on the warp pad died down as Steven and the gems walked off it.

"Man these things are sick and gross." Amethyst said looking a bubbled gem from the kindergarten. "Can I keep em in my room!".

"No! They are going with all the others." spoke Pearl grabbing the bubble.

"I still can't believe homeworld gem would pervert the beauty of fusion in such a manner." Garnet clenched her fists and was close to punching a hole in the wall.

"Hard to believe they're made in the same place as me." Amethyst said. "Doesn't that kinda make them my family?"

"It's not the same!" Garnet shouted.

The two gems jumped a little while Steven walked over and put his hand on her leg. "Calm down Garnet."

The fusion sighed and nodded to Steven. "Let's just put these with the others and be done with it."

Pearl agreed and walked into the room before setting the bubble with the others.

"Yoink." Amethyst snatched a bubble from Pearl.

"Amethyst! Put that back!" snapped Pearl.

"Easy Pearl, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time we fought over a bubble. Besides, I just wanted to look at it." Amethyst said looking at the Cluster's gem.

"I just can't believe this happened to them.." remarked Pearl with a sad look.

"Hey Steven, catch!"

"Amethyst no!" Garnet cried.

Amethyst hurled the bubble at Steven who was a little slow on the draw.

The bubble popped on the floor. All of them watched as the gem began to glow as its familiar shape began to manifest. Four heads emerged screaming in agony.

All the gems covered their ears as they tried to block out the screams.

The body manifested fell to the ground with a thump. It was the same miss mash of limbs as it tried to stand up.

"AMETHYST!" Shouted the other gems.

The dangerous gem reached out in different directions before it started crawling towards Steven. the young half gem screamed and ran away from the creature.

"Stop it!" yelled Garnet getting out her gauntlets as she tried to hold it back.

As the creature came to the lava pool, Amethyst used her whip to pull one of its limbs into the bubbling molten pit.

It screamed louder as Steven tried to cover his ears.

Pearl jumped on its back and started stabbing it.

Steven saw it struggle around in pain and realized something. He had the solution. He gathered all the saliva in his mouth and launched it a the creatures gem.

The creature saw the saliva as it made contact with its gem shards. All four eyes were directed at the gem before it began shrieking.

The three crystal gems stepped back as the form of nothing but limbs glowed as the four shards began to shake. All four eyes were directed at the gem before it began shrieking.

The arms and legs began to recede back into the shards as the four pieces began to glow.

"What's happening?" Pearl questioned.

"They're...being fixed." gasped Garnet.

The creatures body began to take on a more human appearance. It now looked like it had only two arms, two legs, a head, and a full body that matched.

"Woah mama!" Amethyst exclaimed.

The figure stood up and the gems were stunned at the change. The cluster now resembled a regular looking female face that was colored green, yellow, blue, and purple. Her left arm was yellow while the right was purple. Her leg being blue while her right was green. The clothing also changed into a black poncho. Her hair was a rusted color that seemed soft and wavy.

"Ugh... where am I?"

The three gems stood there gaping as Steven walked towards her.

"Are you... alright?"

"Uh, I think so." groaned the gem as she tried to stand.

"That's good." The young man smiled. "I'm Steven, what's your name?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well everyone needs a name. Maybe me and the gems can help." smiled Steven.

"The what?"

"The crystal gems." smiled Steven gesturing to the three around them.

"Uh, hello." Pearl said feeling a little awkward.

"What's up?" grinned Amethyst.

"You can help me?"

"Uh, well, we can try." spoke Pearl.

"Gem huddle." Garnet said. The four of them huddled up while the new gem just stood there.

"What the heck do we call her?" Amethyst questioned.

"We can't keep calling her by a monster name." Pearl added.

"Patchwork?" tried Garnet.

"Tell me you're not serious?" Pearl inquired.

"Mishmash!" Amethyst blurted.

"I can't tell if that's better or worse." replied Pearl.

"Come on guys be serious about this." Steven pleaded.

"Any ideas, Steven?" asked Amethyst.

"Not really."

The former monster watched as they whispered.

"Alright," Garnet said breaking from the huddle. "From now on your Amalgamite.

"Amalgamite?" repeated the former cluster.

"You don't like it?" Steven asked.

"It's not that. I'm just curious on why that particular name."

"You were created from the remnants of our fallen allies from a war five thousand years ago. An amalgamation of what remains of them." Garnet informed.

She nodded her head as the name did roll off the tongue.

Later Steven and Amalgamite left the temple while the Gems worked on a place for her to live.

"So, how ya feeling?" asked Steven as Amalgamite looked over her hands.

"Still adjusting, my memories are just bits and pieces.

"Well if you need anything, just ask." smiled Steven.

Amalgamite looked around until she spotted the portrait over the door. She walked over to it while Steven watched her.

"Rose."

"Yeah, that's my mom." he smiled.

"What's a mom?"

"Well, it's someone who cares about you and watches over you." replied Steven as best as he could.

"I remember her, I guess she was like our mom. Where is she?"

"Well, she's not here anymore." spoke Steven looking at the ground.

"Can you tell me where to find her?"

"She's gone. She gave up her form to bring me into the world." he sighed.

"S-she..."

"Yeah." nodded Steven.

Amalgamite looked as if she were going to cry. "All these memories I have of her and not once did I get the chance to meet her."

"To be honest, I never met her either."

The room became quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Steven soon came to the decision to break the tension. "So... what do you remember?"

"All I remember is pain and darkness. It was cold, wherever we were." she replied rubbing her arms.

"Ya I get the same feeling in the kindergarten."

"Kin...dergarten?" she replied with a dead look in her eyes as she gripped her head in pain as past screams rang through her mind.

"I remember. I remember it all. We were four gems. Forced into fusion." she sobbed as tears of sadness started leaking down her face.

"It's okay, Amalgamite."

"No it's not! We're now stuck like this...this...monster!" she cried covering her eyes as she cried.

"I had a monster friend once."

"Oh? Who?" she asked with doubt.

"We called it the centipeetle, at first it was all wild and cranky but eventually we became friends. In the end it saved my life."

"Well nothing can make me happy right now. Nothing." she replied looking away.

She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. "Hugs make everything better." She wrapped her arms around him and felt his body heat.

"This is... nice."

"See? Told ya." smiled Steven.

You're a lot like rose you know."

"Thanks."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Steven blushed as she pulled back with a smile. The door then opened and the gems came out.

"Alright. Since you don't seem to be any danger, we've decided that if you want, you can stay here." spoke Pearl.

"Yeah, and since we're kinda like family you can bunk with me." Amethyst offered.

"Thank you." she nodded.

"Hey, can I sleep in your guys room?" Steven asked.

"Sure." shrugged Amethyst.

"Sleep over!" Steven cheered.

Pearl was about to say something, but Garnet put a hand to her shoulder and shook her head.

"We're going to have so much fun and be the best of friends." Steven said happily hugging Amalgamite

She hugged him back with a smile that was full of gratitude for him helping her.


	7. The Slinker (Zircon)

Steven's crystal gems

The Slinker (Zircon)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally got it!" exclaimed Amethyst running out of her room with a gem in her hand.

"Got what?" Steven asked looking away from his book.

"The Slinker! Got the sucker when I was sorting through one of my piles!" she called out holding the gem out.

"We gotta tell the others." Steven said happily.

"We already heard." came Garnet's voice as she walked in through the front door.

"And the timing couldn't be better." Pearl said taking the em from Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven.

Pearl looked down at the half Gem with slight hesitation. "Well, ah, you see Steven, um, some monsters have proven more dangerous than others so...we believe it's in earth's best interest that they, uh, cease to exist."

"WHAT?! But they're gems too!" spoke Steven in horror.

"Yes, which is why this is all the more harder to do." Pearl said holding the gem close. "But we need to face the fact that there is simply no way to help them, and thus the only merciful thing to do is..."

"Blow'em up." finished Amethyst.

"Not exactly, but yes, for the good of the planet Earth they must be dealt with, permanently."

Steven was on the verge of tears as Pearl set the gem down below the device and began pressing buttons. The overall look of the device had a small platform to put gems on with a large cylinder hovering above it.

Steven couldn't help but cry. Garnet rubbed his back as the device glowed and began to start.

"How does this thing work?" Amethyst whispered to Pearl.

"It sends energy through the gemstone ripping the entity apart from the inside out."

Both watched as Garnet turned Steven away while patting his back.

A large blast of energy was fired from the device and it began shutting down. They looked down, and Pearl smiled at seeing it was now just a normal gem.

"Well that's one less monster to deal with."

She spoke too soon though as Amethyst saw it start to shake and glow slightly.

"It didn't work?"

Both looked as it shook on the platform and began to glow. The gems pulled out their weapons as the gem started taking form.

It took a feminine look as the gem wore a dark blue cape/hood combo with the hood a lighter blue. Several dark blue ribbons hung down from her arms and her hairstyle was a simple ponytail.

Steven made an audible gasp. "You're alive!" shouted Steven

The newly formed gem stretched her arms and opened her eyes. "Wow, it's been decades since I felt this good." smiled the gem.

Steven then ran up and gave her a tight hug. She smiled and hugged him back while picking him up from the ground. "Hi, I'm Zircon."

"Wha...how...I..." stuttered Pearl is disbelief.

"Pearl, Garnet! My friends!" Zircon dropped Steven and rushed over to them.

Both were still stunned and were pulled into a hug by the smaller gem.

"It's been so long, I missed you guys so much."

"You know them?" asked Steven in awe.

"Of course I do, we fought together in your mom's army, Steven."

"WOW!" he cried out with a bright smile. "Wait a second, how do you know who I am?"

"Just because I was a monster doesn't mean I couldn't think. I learned a lot slinking around the temple."

"You also liked to squeeze me a lot." grumbled Amethyst with a frown.

"Yeah, sorry about that roomie I couldn't help myself."

"Uh, too tight." groaned Pearl from the hug.

"Oops, sorry." She dropped both gems before walking over and hugging Steven again.

"I...I just..." Pearl was at a loss for words.

"What's wrong Pearl? You and Garnet look like you've seen a ghost."

"We thought you were dead." spoke Garnet.

"Please, I'm tougher than I look."

"What was it like being a monster?" Steven asked. "Weird. I didn't know how I got like that, and I didn't really think too much."

Zircon sat down with Steven in her lap. "It was like some wild force was making me act without thinking, and every time I saw a weapon I had this urge to fight."

"Join the club." chuckled Amethyst.

"Even now I can remember everything, like how Pearl acts out some the old battles with a hologram of Rose."

Pearl blushed as Amethyst started snickering.

"Or how Amethyst made a copy of Pearls replicator wand so she could keep the real one."

Pearl glared at Amethyst who tried to whistle innocently.

"And even how Garnet sometimes-" Zircon was cut off when the larger Gem covered her mouth.

"I think that's enough." spoke the fusion.

"Are you gonna stay with us Zircon?" Steven asked.

"Of course. If I leave, other people won't let me hug them. They say my hugs are 'Too painful.'" she mocked before laughing. "And after being a monster for thousands of year it'll be nice to catch up with my sisters in arms."

"Seems welcome home is appropriate." spoke Garnet.

"Agreed," Pearl said "and I'll do more studies on my machine, as soon as I get my replicator wand back!"

Amethyst grinned and ran off with Pearl chasing close behind.

"Get back here!"

"Yup, that's Pearl for ya." chuckled Zircon. "Hey Steven mind showing me around town later?"

"Sure." smiled the child.

She leaned in to kiss the boy on his forehead.

Steven blushed as she stood up with him still being hugged by her.

"Now, time for that tour." smiled Zircon as they left out the front door.


	8. Lapis

Steven's crystal gems

Lapis

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven ran after Ruby after said gem heard singing. They came to a cell with a blue skinned Gem.

"Oh, it's you." spoke Ruby with disdain at seeing it wasn't who she was looking for.

"Lapis!"

Said gem looked behind her and spotted Steven. "Steven! How'd you escape?"

"Like this." Steven stepped forward and his body made an opening in the cell. "~come on.~!"

"Steven, stop!" spoke Lapis pushing him out of her cell. "You'll only make things worse. Don't fight them."

"But I have to get you out of here!" protested Steven.

"Steven we can't win!"

"I don't have time for this!" growled Ruby leaving the two of them be.

"Lapis."

"Just go Steven. I've caused too much trouble as it is." she replied looking away.

Steven lost his smile as Lapis turned away from him with a sad look on her face. "You know Lapis, back on earth I saw how strong you were. So strong I just can't believe someone who can control the entire ocean could give up so easily." Steven then rushed to catch up with Ruby.

Lapis watched Steven run after Ruby before looking down at the cell floor.

"Ruby wait." Steven cried.

"No time!" she called back.

Steven ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. Soon they reached the cell where the singing was coming from.

"Sapphire."

"Ruby." spoke the blue gem with a smile as Steven got under the barrier.

Then after escaping her cell she and Ruby embraced one another.

"Did they hurt you?" asked Ruby in worry holding Sapphire's face.

"No, did they hurt you?"

"Who cares?" asked Ruby with a smile at hearing Sapphire was alright.

"I do."

Ruby smiled as Sapphire kissed her forehead and picked her up before spinning her around. The two began to glow.

Steven watched as they fused together and had his mouth hang open as the light died down to reveal a smiling Garnet.

"Steven! Thank you."

"Woah! You're a fusion?" gasped Steven.

"Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well, did I make a good impression?" Steven couldn't help but ask.

"Oh Steven. We already love you." smiled Garnet holding his cheek.

"HEY!"

Both of them looked up to see an angry looking Jasper with Peridot beside her.

"Get out of here Steven, I got this."

"But-"

"Go, find the others." Garnet summoned her gauntlets ready to fight.

Steven reluctantly did it as Garnet faced the two gems.

"Don't let Rose get away!" Jasper commanded.

Peridot groaned and started running after the half gem.

"Ready for round 2?" Garnet challenged.

"Gladly." grinned Jasper as her helmet appeared and she charged.

Steven ran through the halls looking for Pearl and Amethyst. All the while keeping ahead of Peridot who was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Get back here you... Steven thing."

Steven brought his knees up higher and smiled at spotting Pearl in two separate cells ahead of him.

Peridot lunged and grabbed him. He tripped as the gem held him down and Pearl and Amethyst could only watch in anger.

"HELP!" Steven cried at the top of his lungs. This echoed down the hall and got Lapis' attention.

"Steven?"

She stood up and turned around to where she heard it. "He's in trouble."

"I've got to do something."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the Earth. More precisely, the ocean.

'Steven was right. With the Earth's ocean I'm just as powerful as any other gem."

Using Steven's words, she felt the water pull towards the ship as she heard Steven cry out again.

"HELP!"

Peridot held the young man by scruff of his shirt as he fought to escape. "Now maybe I'll found out what makes a Steven tick." she spoke as she turned and carried him towards her portable lab on the ship.

"Let him go you glorified computer!" Pearl shouted.

Peridot kept walking, but stumbled as she felt the ship shake.

"Whoa mama!" Amethyst tried to maintain her balance.

All of them were confused and saw something making a dent in the haul near Peridot.

Garnet and Jasper came rolling down the hall. Jasper was on top of Garnet, trying to use her weapon to smash in Garnet's face.

"Peridot, what's going on?!"

"I don't know!" called the gem who dropped Steven as the dent got larger and the banging kept going. The hull soon cracked and water began leaking in.

"Water? We're in space!" exclaimed Jasper as Garnet used the chance to punch her off.

Before Jasper could retaliate, the ship moved down from under their feet.

They held on as it came closer to the shore of Beach City courtesy of a large water hand gripping it.

The ship crashed into the water. The sudden crash caused the power to the cells to shut down as Pearl and Amethyst got out.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"I'm not sure." replied Pearl as both of them landed on the sand with Steven rolling next to them.

Jasper smashed her way out of the ship.

Peridot crawled out, dizzy and disoriented. After regaining her senses, the green gem looked back at her ship.

"MY SHIP!" she screamed in distress. She scowled furiously at the Crystal Gems turning her fingers into a blaster. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Before she could fire, another water hand rose up and grabbed her.

Jasper didn't have time to react before more water hands grabbed her feet. "What?!" she gasped as they dragged her up into the air.

They fought to escape as the Crystal Gems watched with wide eyes. That's when Steven spotted Lapis walking out with her hands raised up.

"Lapis Lazuli!"

Jasper growled and thrashed around, trying to break free.

Lapis formed more water hands and spread her limbs in an X shape.

"Now lets see how you like being MY prisoner." frowned Lapis holding the two gems up. She sealed them in a tightly compacted bubble and made it smaller with each second.

"LAPIS! STOP!" cried Steven.

All eyes were on the young boy now.

"They came here to destroy you, they deserve this." she growled shrinking the spheres. The pained expressions on their faces were clear as day.

"But then you'll be just like them!"

Lapis felt a stabbing at her conscience. 'Be like...them?' she thought.

She looks at her captives as they struggle to escape. She frowned and brought them down to where she could look them in the eye.

"I won't destroy you, but you will not be allowed to hurt this planet."

Jasper and Peridot frowned before their forms glowed and the only thing in the spheres were their gems.

Lapis let the stones fall to the ground before Garnet bubbled them away.

"That was...new." spoke Pearl.

"At least its over." Amethyst sighed.

Lapis sighed in relief and felt something cling to her and saw it was Steven with a smile.

"I'm glad you didn't destroy them."

Lapis smiled and hugged Steven back. "Thank you Steven."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"I can sometimes be rash and if you hadn't stopped me, I would have crossed a line with no way back from."

Steven smiled, but gasped as Lapis leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Eww." Steven laughed.

Lapis joined in as the two of them shared a laugh with the crystal gems watching.

"Looks like we have a new addition to the team." Garnet smiled.


	9. Malachite

Steven's crystal gems

Malachite

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven yawned as he was getting ready for bed. "Another end to a day full of magic and wonder." the boy laid his head on the pillow and pulled up his blankets. "What magical adventures await me tomorrow."

He closed his eyes to go to sleep, but felt a wet feeling all around him. His eyes opened and he found himself in a familiar void.

"Oh no. Lapis!" cried Steven in worry as he looked around. "Lapis where are you!"

He looked around frantically, all the while not noticing the large shadow that was coming up from underneath him. Large hands reached up to grasp him.

"AH!" he screamed as a mop of white hair breached the surface along with an aquamarine body.

"Steven!? What are you doing here!?"

"Lapis! Are you in there?!" cried out Steven as Malachite's body kept a firm grip on him.

"Not... for long." Malachite reared her head back and let out a roar that echoed across the void.

"What's going on?"

"I've been fused with Jasper too long...my conscience is fading fast, along with my memories."

"You gotta hold on!" cried out Steven in fear as Malachite thrashed her head around.

"I'm sorry Steven, I can't. Everything's starting to get hazy." her grip started to go slack.

"Lapis!" cried out Steven as the light from Malachite's eyes faded.

"Promise me... You'll find Malachite."

Steven watched as Malachite's body set him down before a new light appeared in her eyes. "Find my physical form and do what you must, promise me that, Steven."

He nodded as Malachite's body stood up full and seemed confused. She smiled before a blinding light engulfed everything.

Steven jolted from his bed gasping for air.

"Steven? You alright?" came Pearl's voice as she stepped out of her room.

"Pearl I talked to Lapis again." the boy couldn't hold back his tears. Pearl was stunned, but focused on Steven and walked over to sit down next to him before pulling him into a hug.

"She's gone Pearl. She was fused for too long."

Pearl lowered her eyelids as it had been reported in the past of something like that happening.

"She told me to go find her."

"What? Steven, Malachite is under water. None of us have found her yet."

"She made me promise."

"I understand that, but we haven't found any signs of her yet."

Lion began pawing at the door frantically.

"What's wrong boy?" asked Steven at seeing his friend.

Lion jumped from the porch to the beach. "Lion!" called Steven running after Lion with Pearl close behind.

Lion paced left and right while looking out to the sea.

"What are you looking for?"

The large feline looked at the boy before plopping down. Steven walked over and climbed on Lion's back. Pearl barely had enough time to get on before Lion dashed off running on the ocean's surface.

"Wah! Where's he taking us?" asked Pearl who was stunned at what Lion could do.

"I don't know."

With a great roar the pink beast created a portal. He jumped through it with Pearl looking a little freaked out at the unknown place they were going to.

On the other side they find themselves in a familiar place with many trees, multiple crystal clusters, and geodes.

"Mask Island." smiled Steven hopping off of Lion.

"Why would he bring us here?" Pearl asked.

Lion growled a little before running into the forest. "Lion wait!"

"Steven!" Steven ran after Lion with Pearl following to catch up. Soon they were on the beach where the found an unconscious figure.

Lion stopped while Steven ran over. Who ever it was had hair that reached their feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steven crouched down to shake their body.

"Wha..."

The person turned on their back and Steven got a full look on what they looked like. It was a girl with light sea-foam green skin with dark-teal stripes, light green eyes and a familiar gemstone where her nose should be.

"Malachite." whispered Steven who was stunned at how much she shrank. She was just about as small as he was.

"Who are you?" She questioned. "What is this place?"

"Uh, I'm Steven. This is Mask Island." spoke Steven standing up while Malachite rubbed her head. She was dressed in a dark green dress that reached her feet tied at the waist with a sea-foam green diamond on the torso area.

"How did I get here?" she groaned.

"Do you know who you are?" Steven asked.

"Malachite, but that's all." she sighed.

Steven looked to Pearl. Pearl wasn't sure what to do. She heard of this type of thing happening but never seen it.

Steven looked at the new Gem and had a thought. "Do you know who your mom was."

"What is a 'mom'?" asked Malachite with confusion.

"It's the person who creates you, protects you, and teaches you important facts of life." Steven explained sitting next to her.

"There are a few other names for it like mama, ma, mother, and mommy."

Pearl was confused 'What is he doing?'

"Do you know where my mommy is?"

Steven lost his smile and looked at the ground. "She sacrificed herself to save me and my friends from a monster named Jasper."

Malachite was shocked, and gripped her head as a sudden pain came over her.

"Malachite?"

"That name. For some reason, it makes me feel worried."

"It's ok the monster is gone." Steven rubbed her back. "Do you wanna know your mom's name?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Her name was Lapis Lazuli."

"Lapis Lazuli." Malachite repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Come on. You can come with us to our home." offered Steven.

"Okay and you could tell me more about my mommy, like what she looked like?"

"Or Pearl here can show you. She's really good with holograms."

Both looked at Pearl who sighed at being put on the spot. Her gem glowed before projecting an image of the blue Gem.

Malachite stared at the projected form of Lapis.

"Mommy." Malachite reached out to Lapis' hologram hand. "She's even prettier than her name."

"Yes she was and she could control the whole ocean."

"What is an ocean?"

Steven then turned to point at the massive body of water. "That's it. The ocean is all around us." he spread his arms to emphasize his point.

"Wow!"

"We're a lot alike Malachite. I never got to know my mom either."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Malachite noticed his slightly sad look and did the first thing that came to mind. She walked over and hugged him.

He smiled before wrapping an arm around her. "Come on guys let's go home."

Lion let Steven and Malachite get on his back before Pearl got on.

"Get ready the first time is a little weird." Malachite nodded as Lion took off.


	10. Peridot

Steven's crystal gems

Peridot

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the house, Peridot was trying to piece together some kind of fort using various items she found to call her own base.

"Yes this should suffice." She finished putting a chair under one side as Steven watched in confusion.

"Uh, whatcha doin?"

"Constructing a base of operations."

"But we already have one." Steven gestured to the whole house. "Besides a pillow fort is for playtime, not war time." the boy knocked on the couch cushion that acted as a wall to topple and the blanket roof to cap cover the green Gem. "See what I mean."

"Gah! See what you did! Now I need to start from scratch." groaned Peridot.

"How about we have Pearl bring out your escape pod from in the temple and we can go for a ride?"

"That won't work. I checked it, and the whole thing won't work." she groaned while plopping on the floor.

"Yeah pearl did have to take it apart to track you down." Steven went into deep thought. "Why don't I show you around town? Everyone needs to get out now and then."

"Hmm, it would be beneficial to understand this primitive planet. Perhaps I can find the needed parts to repair my pod."

"Alright!" Steven grabbed her hand before running out the door.

The two walked along the beach and into town.

"A rather decent, yet small city." remarked Peridot.

"Here we are. The Big Donut."

"Why would someone put a giant pastry on this building? Are you wanting the wildlife to come and attack?"

This made steven laugh. "It's not real, it's just for decoration."

"Your species continues to confuse me." she remarked as they walked inside.

"Hi Sadie, hi Lars."

"Hey Steven. Who's your new friend?" asked Sadie.

"Allow me to introduce Peridot."

"Greetings." spoke Peridot with her hands behind her back.

"Hi there!" Sadie greeted warmly.

Lars on the other hand was trying to hide his face behind the magazine he was reading.

"What's up with Lars?" Steven asked.

"Just being his normal rude self."

"Perhaps using force would more than likely discipline him to listen."

"Good idea." Sadie said before punching his arm.

"Ow!"

"It worked."

"What'd ya do that for?" growled Lars rubbing his arm.

"We have customers. How about I write a performance review and send it to upper management?"

That made Lars look scared before turning to Steven and Peridot. "What can I get you?"

"I highly doubt you have what I require in your stock."

"Well what do you need?" asked Sadie.

"Carbon graphite."

"Wha-?" Lars was stumped.

"I rest my case." Peridot crossed her arms.

"We'll just take two doughnuts."

"You got it." Sadie grabbed a bag and got two doughnuts. "You and your cute little friend enjoy."

"I'm not cute!" growled Peridot.

"Okay, I think it's time we head out." Steven ushered Peridot out as said gem tried to calm down.

"I miss my limb enhancers."

"But doesn't it feel weird not using your real hands and legs?"

"Being a Peridot, my only thoughts should be towards research and development."

"But isn't this better? Now you can learn right up front with your own hands."

"Well..." Peridot looked down at her hands. "It would be an interesting experience."

"See what I mean?"

"Where to next?" she asked.

"The arcade." he smiled.

Peridot gazed with wide eyes at the place Steven brought her. "What in all the cosmos?" she gaped walking inside.

"This is where humans go to play video games."

"Games?"

Steven gave her a look that made her uneasy, as if he was terrified. "WHAAAT!"

"I fail to see the problem."

"Come one better you see for yourself." Steven walked over to one of the games.

In this game you control the little mouse. Collect all the crumbs in the maze while avoiding the colored rats. If they get you you lose one of the three lives you get, but if you eat the slices of cheese you can get them while they start flashing, but they come back after a short time."

"And this entertaining?"

"Just try it out and tell me yourself."

Peridot walked over and grabbed the controllers and watched as the game start. She moved the mouse through the maze collecting the crumbs. All with a bored expression. Then a rat came up behind her.

"Don't let it get you!" Steven cried.

Peridot tried moving the mouse away, but the rat got it. "Stupid primitive machine!"

She tried hitting the screen with her fists, but Steven tried holding her back.

"It's okay you still have two lives left before the game is over."

"Infuriating rodent!" she yelled at the screen. She grabbed the controller and once again moved the more through the maze. This time she got more crumbs before the rat got her again. She screamed and pulled her hair.

"Peridot remember if you don't want the rat to get you then you need to eat the cheese."

"I'm trying." she got out through gritted teeth.

"Just be calm and concentrate."

Peridot took a deep breath and tried again. This time she was able to concentrate. She focused and kept the mouse ahead of the rats much longer than before.

She reached a piece of cheese and the rat turned yellow.

"Get the rats!" cheered Steven.

"Right!" Peridot grinned as she chased after the rodents and grinned at seeing the Mouse eat them. "Yes! Feel my wrath rodents." She kept going before all the rats were eaten.

"Now get all the crumbs before they come back!"

Peridot moved the mouse around to get the rest.

[YOU WIN]

"HA! You inferior rodents have fallen by my hand!" grinned Peridot.

"You're not done yet, that was just level one. The game only ends win you lose the last life. Here comes level 2.

Peridot stopped cheering and panicked at seeing the next level start. She continued playing, beating level after level. Soon Sour Cream walked in spotting Steven and a green skinned girl. He walked over and watched her focus entirely on the screen. He noticed the high score and was impressed

"Perish vermin!" laughed Peridot.

"She's really into it isn't she?"

"Yeah, and it's her first ever video game."

"For real?"

"Quiet! I am trying to concentrate." Peridot kept her eyes glued to the screen as she made it to the final level.

"Girl's got skills."

"Almost there." she muttered.

[YOU WIN]

"Yes!"

"You won!" steven cheered. The top of the game opened up and a siren went off. That got everyone's attention as Peridot jumped back with her arms raised.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Smiley laughed "You beat the high score."

"I did?"

"Yes, and to cement the occasion, your picture will go on the wall of Game Fame." Mr. Smiley pulled out a camera and took a picture of Peridot who rubbed her eyes due to the flash. "I gotta say, you're quite the gamer for someone so cute."

"I'm not cute!" she growled jumping up and down. She grumbled walking out of the arcade.

Steven ran after her. "Peridot, wait!"

"Calling me cute. Of all things." she grumbled looking at the ground.

"I don't know what cute means on homeworld, but on Earth cute is a compliment."

"To most, it is a useless term to describe someone who is small and meager."

"Everyone on Earth loves cute things."

"Well I don't need to be called cute." she replied crossing her arms.

"Let's head over to fish stew pizza and relax."

"Fine." she relented and followed Steven.

Steven opened The door and they walked in. There Ronaldo was sitting while updating his blog.

He went to the counter and rang the bell.

"Hey Steven." greeted Kiki. "Who's your cute little friend?"

"I'm not cute." growled Peridot.

"She doesn't like being called that."

"Alright. Well what can I get you?"

"Some slices of pepperoni please."

"You got it."

Peridot followed Steven to a table. "What is this 'pepperoni?'"

"Here." Steven handed her a slice of pizza.

She grabbed it and hissed before letting go and tried blowing on her hands.

"You're supposed to hold it by the crust."

Peridot this time grabbed the crust and held it up with confusion.

"Now do as I do." Steven instructed. He held up the piece with his other hand and brought it to his mouth before biting down it.

"Huh, I heard about how organic based life need to consume other organic material to survive. But seeing it up close is another thing."

"And much tastier." he smiled waiting the piece.

"Well I suppose if the Amethyst can do it..." Peridot hesitantly leaned forward and bit into the slice. She chewed it and let the flavors hit her tongue.

Her eyes widened as she quickly chewed the piece before swallowing. "I have no words to describe this."

Steven watched as she eagerly bit into more of the slice.

"Mhhh." She quickly finished off the slice and quickly started on her second slice.

"Slow down or you're gonna choke."

Peridot tried slowing down, but the new flavors coursing through her mouth were amazing. However she soon bit off more than she could chew, literally. She started thrashing in the seat as she held her throat.

"Choking!" Steven sprang from his seat. "Don't worry I know just what to do." He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her body with one thumb aimed at her body and started pushing against it.

After a few tries Peridot finally coughed it backup. She took a moment to breath as Steven patted her back.

"I miss calculated."

"It's alright. Just be careful when you try to eat."

"Actually i think I will hold off 'eating' until the shock of this experience wares down."

"Good call."

"Let's just go back to the temple." Steven nodded and paid the pizza before they left the restaurant. "I must say even though most of your customs seem backwards today's experiences were... Memorable."

"See? I told you it would be fun." he smiled.

"Yes, maybe earth isn't the mud ball I thought it was."

They made it back to the temple.

"Yo dorks, have a nice date?"

Steven blushed at Amethyst's question while Peridot looked confused.

"What's date?"

"Well, when a boy and girl like each other..."


	11. Jasper

Steven's crystal gems

Jasper

This is an AU chapter. It mentions the same characters, but they're all human. They also retain their normal appearances.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you have to go?" asked Steven with a sad face.

"Now Steven, your father and I need some us time." Rose said looking through her purse. "Like when you want to spend time with Connie and your aunts Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are always spying on you."

"Ok." he relented with a sigh.

"In the meantime we found someone to watch you while we're out."

"Who?" Steven asked. "Oh, wait don't tell me, I want to guess. Is it aunt Lapis?"

"No, she and your aunt Peridot are still on their honeymoon in Keystone."

"Well then is it aunt Sapphire?"

"She and Ruby are still trying for a baby, so 'fraid not kiddo."

Steven crossed his arms as he tried anyone else. "Aunt Amethyst?"

"No, she and the others agreed to help yellowtail until his leg heals from his... accident out at sea."

"Well who is it then?"

"Hey, Rose!" a gruff voice called from outside.

"Ah, there she is." smiled Rose putting her purse over her shoulder. "Come on in Jasper."

The door opened to reveal a woman as tall as Rose with a mane of white hair, orange skin with a red shirt on and blue jeans.

"Aunt Jasper." Steven squeaked.

"I'm happy you could come by and watch Steven." smile Rose.

"Got nothing better to do with Peri and Lapis gone. The up side: no more hearing them make their bed creak at night."

"Jasper please. Not in front of Steven." chastised Rose.

"Alright."

"Now Steven. Be good and listen to Jasper, alright?" she spoke crouching down in front of her son. Steven could only gulp. "Take care you two." she waved goodbye before leaving the two alone.

Steven's mom had many lady friends the he saw as aunts, but Jasper was one of the few that scared him. She owned a gym and tended to take working out to an extreme.

"So small fry, anything to do around here?

"Well, watching tv, play games..." listed off Steven.

"Are you kidding, no wonder you're still a butter ball. We gotta whip you into shape."

'Oh no.' thought Steven.

"Go change into your swim trunks and meet me outside."

Steven nodded and sighed as Jasper walked outside.

On the beach Jasper and steven approached the water. "Alright, now I want to do thirty laps from this rock to my Jeep over there."

Steven sighed and tried swimming the distance. After only one lap Steven was panting.

"Come on. It wasn't that far." spoke Jasper with her arms crossed.

"I think my lungs stopped working."

"Fine. Take a moment to breath and then we'll try some jumping jacks."

Steven groaned in dismay.

"After that, fifty push-ups should help."

"Why are you so obsessed with exercise?"

"Because without exercise, you can't be strong." Jasper said with her arms at her waist. "The stronger you are, the longer you live."

"But don't you think there are other things to do in life?"

"Like what?"

"Like video games. Come on, we can stop by the arcade."

Jasper let out a groan. She reluctantly followed as Steven bounded down towards the town.

"What a waste of time and brain cells."

"Ah come on. It's really fun." he smiled running over and starting a game.

"Yes, standing around and pressing buttons. Oh the joy." replied Jasper with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Here try, Beat the Meat." Steven showed her a game and handed her two pieces of meat-shaped controllers. "Aunt Garnet holds the high score."

"Pfff, if she has the high score, this'll be easy."

"That's hers up at the top of the scoreboard."

"Alright, it's on. How do I play this stupid game?"

"Just move the meat with the lights when they come on the screen."

"Easy." Jasper stood in front of the screen as it started. "This is a cake walk." Then it started going faster. "Okay this is getting interesting."

Jasper managed to keep up and watched it start to get really fast. "No way am I letting a game get the better of me."

She was getting more into the game as her stamina and endurance were paying off. "Come on body don't quit on me now.

Steven smiled as she eager to beat Garnet's score. "Go Jasper, beat that meat!"

(We writers on Fanfiction do not urge minors to repeat that. We do however find that line funny.)

Jasper caught his words. "Don't talk like that."

[Game Over]

"Gah!" groaned Jasper as she looked at the score. She beat Garnet by one. "Hah! I can't wait to rub this in her face!" she laughed.

 _*grumble*_ Steven looked down to his belly. "It's getting close to lunch time."

"Perfect. We can go home and put some real food in you instead of junk." Jasper reached and picked Steven up and propped him on her shoulders before walking out of the arcade.

They went back to the house where Jasper pulled a weird looking blender from her Jeep.

"What's that?"

"It's called a nutribullet. This baby will blend anything into a drinkable meal."

"Like what?"

"Fish, carrots, broccoli, asparagus."

Steven turned green as Jasper started blending them.

"Trust me, this is just what you need." Jasper poured the stuff into a glass and set it in front of Steven. "Drink up."

Steven took the glass and looked down to his stomach. "Forgive me." He gulped it down as best as he could with a grimace. "It tastes like Aunt Ruby smells."

"That means it's working."

"Need something sweet." Steven went over to the fridge for a special treat. "Need cookie cat."

"What are you getting?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cookie Cat!" cheered steven pulling out his favorite treat.

"Ice cream for lunch? We are definitely jogging after this."

"It's dessert." smiled Steven before taking a bite out of the treat. "You should try one."

"No thanks. Too many trans fats."

"You sure? They're really good."

"The dairy I deal with, but trust me kid if you want to live a long life you need to be smart about your life choices."

"Why are you worried about living a long life?"

Jasper let out a sigh. "Steven, do you know what happens to a person after they die?"

"No." he replied.

"Exactly, no one knows what happens after death."

"But with how much you exercise, how is one ice cream treat gonna affect you?"

"The thing is, I'm not as fearless as everyone might think. The one thing that scares me is dying so I keep myself in peak physical condition so that I stay alive as long as humanly possible. That's why I avoid junk food. I can't stand the thought of cutting my life down by even a single second."

"Well, what about me?"

"What?"

"Look at me. I eat junk food, but I also run and play which burns the extra fat away. I'm still learning from my parents about life, but they taught me that worrying about the future can sometimes be too stressful. There's worrying, and then there's obsession. As long as you know your limitations and don't push beyond them, you can improve just a little each time."

"Hah, you sound just like your mother. Back when we were in the army together, I respected her tactical planning as well as her ability to rally others to her side. Guess that's why we became friends in the first place." Jasper walked over and ruffled his hair.

"So…?" steven held the frozen treat out to her.

"Oh alright." relented Jasper. She took the ice cream and took a bite. "Hmm, not bad."

"Woohoo!" cheered Steven.

Later

Rose returned to the house and walked up the steps.

"It's quiet, too quiet." she unlocked the door and walked in. "Aww."

There resting on the couch was Jasper with Steven cuddling on her side. "I knew he could get through to you."


	12. Alexandrite

Steven's crystal gems

Alexandrite

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steven lay on his bed drawing on a piece of paper and humming a cheerful tune. Amethyst was on the couch and was tossing chips in her mouth while upside down. The warp pad activated and Pearl and Garnet came in.

"I can't believe we found it, after all the time we thought it was lost, if only Rose could be here to see this." Pearl smiled. "I can hardly believed the Flask lasted this long."

"Hey guys!" Called Steven noticing them. "How'd it go?"

"Wonderfully, we found a relic that the homeworld Gems took from us during the war." Pearl was as giddy as a schoolgirl until she noticed something. "Erm… speaking of which, where's Peridot?"

"She was getting on my nerves so I told her we stashed her robots in my room and let her go look around to try and find 'em."

"She might get lost for a day or so." Remarked Garnet. "You got the Slinker right?"

"Um….. Maybe?"

"...she'll be fine." Garnet sat down.

"Steven, come over and take a look at what we found." Spoke Pearl.

"What is it?" Asked the boy.

She pulled out a pink crystalline bottle with rough cut edges. "It's Rose's flask, you remember your mother's fountain right?"

"Yeah? It heals Gems."

"Well back in the war, we couldn't always get to it." Garnet spoke up. "So she created the flask to carry fifty gallons worth of the fountains water."

"Fifty gallons! How do you get all that water to fit in there?"

"Quantum physics."

"Does it got any water? These chips are real salty." Spoke Amethyst sitting right side up.

"Amethyst! This isn't just some cantine, Rose crafted this container herself to carry the water that would heal us. It took her three months."

"And I need it to heal my dry tongue."

"Honestly." Pearl shook her head.

" _Does_ it have any water?" ask the boy.

"No, the homeworld Gems took it before it was ever filled at all, but now that we have it back, we can take it to the fountain and finally use it as Rose intended."

"Pearl, before we go, I want you to let Amethysts carry it through the warp."

"Yeah, let me carry it." Grinned the gem.

"Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Trust me on this Pearl." the larger gem stood up. "Give it to amethyst."

Pearl looked ready to retort and list reasons why that was a bad idea, but Garnet kept an impassive face and made Pearl sigh before closing her eyes as she held the flask out to Amethyst.

"Neat!" the purple gem tossed it in the air passing it from one hand to the other. "Look at me, I can juggle!"

Pearl became a nervous wreck as her teammate moved to the warp pad.

"Let's go Steven, and bring your drawings so you won't get bored."

"You got it." He put the drawing and the crayons in his bag before coming down as all of them stepped onto the warp pad.

In a flash the three had arrived.

"Okay let's go!" Pearl ran forward and tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground.

"And that is why Amethyst had to carry it." Garnet stated.

Pearl groaned and pushed herself up as Amethyst laughed at the white gem and kept tossing the flask until Garnet grabbed it.

"And now Steven gets to carry and put it in the fountain to be filled."

"Aw." pouted Amethyst as Garnet handed the item to Steven.

"You really think a I can do it?" Steven asked in awe and excitement.

"It's an easy job, you can't possibly get it wrong." Garnet stated.

"Unless you drop it and it shatters all over the place." Spoke Amethyst.

"Then I'll be super careful." the boy put on his serious face and walked forward. The gems followed as they walked through the garden and over to the fountain. "This one's for you mom." he knelt down and took off the lid as he put it in the water. Despite the amount that was going in one could see that it appeared as a small trickle on the inside. "I think it's working!" he smiled.

"Good, my throat could use a big drink." Spoke Amethyst.

Time went on and the water kept filling and little by little the boy's smile faltered. "Uh...how long is this gonna take?"

"About half an hour." Answered Garnet.

"What!" Steven exclaimed.

"It may take a while, but it's worth it in the end." Spoke Pearl.

"Which is why I had you bring your drawings so you could work on them while we wait." Garnet spoke up.

"So I can just let the flask sit like this?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Steven made sure the flask was set up the right angle and carefully stepped back before sitting down next to the fountain and bringing his drawing back out to finish it.

After ten minutes, the Gems had kept themselves busy in their own ways. Garnet sat on the ground in deep thought, Pearl was tending to the garden chopping out weeds and such, and Amethyst napped on the ground with her head in her hand until it started sliding down her palm leading to a facefull of dirt.

She woke up and shook her head before groaning. "Is it down yet?"

"Twenty more minutes."

Amethyst groaned and plopped back into the ground. She looked over to Steven and grew curious of what he was working on. "Yo Steven, what are you drawing anyway?"

"Just every Gem, fusion, and monster I ever saw, right now I'm on Alexandrite."

That caught all their attention with down expressions.

"Aaaand done." he put down the crayon and looked it over. "That looks about right, although I think I made the fangs too big."

"If they're too big, it's probably because of Pearl's part." Snickered Amethyst.

"Amethyst that mouth is from your side and you know it." Pearl fumed. "Steven would you care to let us see your drawing?"

"Sure." he held it up for them to see."

"Oh...my."

"That suppose to be Alexandrite? Dang." Amethyst cringed.

"Steven, the shoulders need to be more pointed, the lips need to be fuller and the nose… is it really that pointy?" Pearl brought up a hand to feel her nose.

"Big time." Spoke Amethyst.

"It doesn't matter." said Garnet. "Without Rose, the full team fusion is unstable, unless you two can stop bickering over every little detail-"

"US?!" the two exclaimed.

"You're the one always barkin' orders at us." Amethyst berated.

"For once I agree with Amethyst. All of us need to be in balance, not just me and Amethyst."

"Neither of you can keep focus better then I can, I maintained this form for an entire hundred and sixty-two years straight. Opal can't stay together for an entire hour."

"We could keep better focus easy." Spoke Amethyst.

"GUYS!" Steven called. "You know how I feel when you fight, why don't you just form Alexandrite and work things out?"

The three gems went silent while staying where they were at.

"We never really took the time to appropriate the fusion before." Garnet spoke thinking out loud.

"Well when we had to pretend to be Steven's mom just to meet Connie's parents, _some of us_ were too eager to eat." Grimaced Pearl while looking at Amethyst.

"Hey, just because you don't like to eat doesn't mean _others_ aren't tempted." Spoke Amethyst with her arms crossed. "Besides, foods tastes awesome, but nooooo, _someone's_ too grossed out."

"Maybe Steven's right, we need to learn to keep it together. We may need Alexandrite if Malachite comes back and goes on a rampage."

Amethyst and Pearl glanced at the other and then at Garnet before sighing.

"Alright then. Gems, Synchronise!"

Each one started dancing while their gems glowed and the moved closer to each other in a central point. Their forms became light and melted as one. The glow grew in size and grew extra long arms while Steven watched.

Soon the massive fusion towered over him and roared with her animalistic maw.

"...Hi!" Steven waved at her with a smile.

Alexandrite growled and seemed tense as all her hands clenched while she seemed to be having trouble focusing.

"What is wrong with you two?" The Gems voice turned gruff while talking to herself with her normal mouth.

"Ask the Princess." she spoke from her second mouth.

"I'm trying to focus, but Amethyst keeps thinking about monster trucks and smashing things." Spoke the normal mouth only her voice turned soft.

"Just try and focus on one thing to maintain concentration and singularity of self."

"Like what? All Pearl wants to do is stupid gardening and I wanna do something fun."

Alexandrite snarled with her hands on her head. "Amethyst, sometimes you drive me absolutely-"

"STOP IT!" Steven shouted out.

The fusion went still and looked down at him.

"You guys need to try! Focus on something easy and something you all care about!"

' _Steven.'_ They thought in perfect unity. They soon began thinking of Rose, the Earth and everything they shared in common, as one. They relaxed their muscles and stood up straight. "...Thank you."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yes, we- _I,_ am just fine." She replied crouching down. "Thanks Steven."

"No prob Bob." the half Gem gave a thumbs up.

Alexandrite smiled and carefully and gently patted Steven with one finger. "It's odd, I hardly ever feel whole with those three fighting."

Steven smiled before he found himself gently picked up in her hand. "You really know how to keep them from killing each other."

"No Steven, it's you really keep them from doing something harsh." She smiled. "You always stay cheerful and know how to make them smile."

"Aw." he felt his face heat up.

"And this world," she looked around and took in the sights. "It has something for…. Just about everyone."

"See? I knew you could stay together."

"Don't congratulate them just yet. I've never been... me, for longer than the last time." She spoke standing up while making sure Steven didn't fall from her hand. "You understand right? Having fused with Connie you know what it's like being one yet thinking like you're separate?"

"Yeah, I think I understand, even though we were fused just for a day or less, It's confusing and kinda weird."

"And I am a fusion of the entire team. Ruby and Sapphire aren't much of a strain, but add that with Pearl and Amethyst and my mind gets pulled in three separate directions."

"Well how does it feel being fused for this long?"

"I get to finally appreciate being me, this may sound narcissistic, but I like being me, all me." She smiled while using another hand to rub Steven's head. "I never noticed, but your head is so soft."

"Hahaha! Hey! cut it out!" He laughed from the rubbing.

"I'm going to miss this when I split up again. I guess I should enjoy it while I can."

"How?" Asked Steven.

"Spending it with you." She smiled.

"Okay, sounds like fun."

She smiled and moved down into a sitting position while moving Steven onto her arm in a cradling hold. "The Crystal Gems have lived on this planet for millennia, we stuck together through thick and thin and there is so much they have yet to tell you, homeworld past, the other classes of Gems, Pink diamond and White Diamond- wait, I shouldn't have told you that part."

"White Diamond?"

Alexandrite sighed. "Well, you see Steven there are three diamonds with seats of power. Peridot told you about the other two while on your trip to the moon."

"Yeah, Blue and Yellow."

"But before Gems came to earth there was a fourth diamond, Pink Diamond."

"What are the other Diamonds like?"

"...I said too much already Steven, just trust that the Gems will tell you everything once you're ready. For now just sorry about being the most adorable Crystal Gem, Peridot isn't that far behind you." she smirked.

Steven blushed and chuckled while Alexandrite moved her arm around gently like she was rocking him to sleep. "I should check on the Flask real quick."

"There's no rush, just relax and take a little nap."

"Okay just for a minute though." he said getting tired. He slowly relaxed in her arm and closed his eyes as her rocking felt so soothing. When he opened them again the sky was black and filled with stars. "Huh? What! Alexandrite you let me sleep too long."

"Sorry Steven, I just wanted to stay with you a little longer." she replied.

"Well now I really need to check the Flask."

"Alright." She carefully moved forward and let him down her arm next to the fountain.

"Hey, where'd it go?" the boy looked around. "It's gone!"

"What? That's not possible, I kept it in my sights the whole time."

"It's not where I left it."

"No… it-it can't be gone it was right…" Alexandrite grabbed her head. "Pearl, settle down." she spoke in her gruff voice.

"How can I possibly settle down! Rose's flask is gone! AGAIN!

Her second mouth opened an growled. "Quit wigging out Pearl, you're gonna-"

"GONNA! WHAT! Freak out? TOO LATE!"

Their form destabilize and broke into the three gems with Pearl screaming in her emotional turmoil. "How could we lose Rose's flask again?!"

"Quit yelling, we'll find it." Spoke Amethyst rubbing her ear.

"Found it!" Steven called with his arm in the fountain and pulled out the Flask. "It must have rolled in from the weight of all water." Steven scratched his head.

"See? Told ya." Spoke Amethyst.

"Oh…..Well….." Pearl cleared her throat and looked at the sky in embarrassment.

"Pearl!" Garnet glared laying on her stomach while tapping the ground with her fingers.

"Sorry."

"Well talk about this later. Right now we need to get back to the temple. Steven, pack your things."

"Got it." He walked back over to put his stuff away after handing Amethyst the flask. He picked up the picture of Alexandrite and stared at it before he crumpled it up. "I'll do a better one later."

"Now can I drink?" Asked Amethyst with a groan.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Garnet warned.

"Why not it's just water." Amethyst tried to drink from the container and the water gushed out filling her cheeks and squirted from her nose and corners of her mouth. She pulled it back and swallowed what she could. "That was nuts!" she coughed since some of the water filled her lungs.

"I warned you." Stated Garnet.

Pearl laughed after seeing the look on Amethyst's face. "Ahahahaha, oh my, Amethyst that was hilarious! Ahahahahaha!"

Amethyst gasped for air before glaring at Pearl. "Oh really? Well let's see how you like it." She saw there was still plenty of water inside and grinned before running at Pearl.

"Ah! No get away! Garnet she's wasting it!" Pearl cried running with Amethyst holding the flask chasing her. "Get away Amethyst!"

"Garnet, who are Pink Diamond and White Diamond?"

"Stories for another time, now let's go home." She spoke standing up as they both watched Amethyst chase Pearl. "Gems, back to Temple."

They warped back with Pearl looking at the now filled container in her hands. "After being empty for so long, seeing it filled to the brim for the first time is just… amazing. Fifty gallons in a portable container. We could heal our injuries for another thousand years without going back to the fountain."

"We know, we get it." Groaned Amethyst.

Before Pearl could retort, the temple door opened with Peridot running out before a tendril grabbed her ankle.

"Help me!" She cried as it dragged her on the floor.

"On it!" Amethyst pulled her whip and cracked it at the gem monster. "Back! Back Slinky! Back I say!"

The gem monster growled before releasing its captive and retreated back into Amethyst's room. "That's right foul creature, back to the festerin' pit from whence ye came!" she shouted with an accent while shaking her fist and closed the door.

"Oh thank the heavens! I was trying to find my robots when that creature attacked me!" Cried Peridot before clenching her fists. "but I couldn't find any of them, you lied to me Amethyst!"

"Well, I like to consider it bending the truth for laughs."

"I was in there for hours with that _thing_ chasing after me! I scoured every last pile, going through who knows what, oh and you wanna know something else, I cracked my gem! I have no feeling in my foot!"

"Well I guess if you're so mad, I guess you don't want some of the healing water we went out to get." Amethyst shrugged. "But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Oh that is rich, like simple pathetic earth water could be of any-"

Pearl silenced the green gem and adjusted the cap to let her pour a single drop on her gemstone, which became instantly repaired.

"Oh!" Peridot regained feeling in her foot and reached up to her gem.

"All better." Spoke Pearl.

"That's some water." Peridot blinked.

"And we got fifty gallons of it in that thing!" Steven announced.

"Now what were you saying?" Smirked Amethyst.

"I hate you so much right now."


	13. Bismuth

Steven's crystal gems

Bismuth

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the wild untamed jungle of the south we find the Crystal Gems trekking through the dense foliage.

"Steven, Connie be careful. Many of the flora and fauna in this jungle are highly deadly for your weaker human bodies." Pearl spoke while looking back at them.

"Wow Pearl, way to bum them out before we even get there." spoke Amethyst with her hands behind her back.

"It's alright Amethyst." Connie said. "She has a point, one touch of a poison dart frog native to this area could be bad for either of us."

"Don't worry, just stay close to us and the path, and you'll be fine." spoke Garnet. "And remember the gem monster we're after is a dangerous one."

"You got it." smiled Steven with a thumbs up. They came to the end of the trail and the two children were in awe of the ancient city before them.

"Woah!" spoke Connie as the city before them looked similar to some of the Aztec ruins she had seen in her history books.

"This was where the Gem builders would go after they had completed their assigned tasks and wait for further orders from the Diamonds." Pearl spoke as they walked through the city entrance.

"And a place with plenty of space for the gem to hide." spoke Garnet while looking around.

"You'd think a place like this would have its own warp pad." Connie commented.

"It did." Garnet pointed further ahead at the shattered warp pad. "Now everyone, keep your eyes open and don't run ahead of the others. Whatever destroyed the warp pad is no doubt very strong."

The team nodded and kept their eyes peeled. They walked around while a low growling form watched them from a nearby building. It slithered back and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Connie stopped near the structure and looked around while the shadow slowly moved near her. She quickly drew her sword only to be knocked back by the creature before it flew into the sky. She groaned before looking up and gasped. The monster had a green serpent's body and head with rainbow feathered wings. "Quetzalcoatl?"

"Connie!" cried Steven running over and shield throwing his shield at the creature's head.

It screamed from the hit and fell to the ground.

"Steven that creature looks just like Quetzalcoatl." said Connie.

"Who?" Steven asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Aztec god of the sun, sky and agriculture."

"Oh, is that good or bad?"

*SKREEEEECH*

"Very bad." she replied before holding the sword up as the gem lunged at her and it's teeth dug into the blade.

"Steven! Connie!" yelled Pearl as the Gems ran to their aid.

"We got this!" Connie regained her footing and pushed back against the gem. "Woah!" she held on to the sword as it flailed its head.

Steven formed a bubble around him before running over and hitting it from the side.

The creature released the sword and sent Connie rolling on the ground. It roared and swung its tail at Steven's bubble knocking him into a wall where his bubble burst.

"Gems take it down!" Garnet called out.

Amethyst and Pearl ran at it while it hissed and charged at them. The purple gem rolled into a ball and bashed its right wing while Pearl threw her spear at is left.

Garnet ran over and jumped up before slamming her gauntlets into it's head with enough force to destroy the beast. It's gem fell to the ground while the other sighed in relief.

"Connie," called Steven as he can to his friend with his hands in the air. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I think-" looking down at her sword she saw a crack in the metal. "Oh no. Pearl!.

"What's wrong Connie, are you hurt?!"

"No, it's….look." the girl presented the sword to her teacher who froze seeing the sword condition.

"Rose's...sword…..is….c-c-cracked?" she choked out with a paler expression.

"I am so sorry I didn't think its teeth were so hard." Connie apologized. "You're mad at me now aren't you?"

Pearl slapped herself and gulped while trying to smile. "N-No Connie, I'm alright. It's not really your fault." she reached out and took the blade. "This sword has been around for thousands of years. It's more likely that age has taken its toll on it."

"So it has a crack in it, big whoop. It'll probably keep strong for another thousands of years." Amethyst waved off.

"No it won't, any more strain and it might… shatter." spoke Pearl with a downed tone. "And the only Gem with the knowledge of how to fix it is..." Pearl stopped herself and lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Who?" asked Steven. "Wait, do you mean Bismuth?"

"Yes." spoke Garnet.

"Who's Bismuth?" questioned Connie.

Back at the temple Steven explained the whole story behind one of the original Crystal Gems. Something that stunned Connie on his fight with the gem.

"Oh my gosh."

"That's what I thought too." said Steven. "I destroyed the breaking point in the lava and brought her Gem back."

"In short, she was nuts." spoke Amethyst walking over and plopping on the couch.

"I still can't believe she would even conceive the idea for such an insidious weapon." Pearl stated. "Bismuth was normally the first to jump into battle but to really shatter her enemies?"

"Seems the war affected her more than we thought." sighed Garnet.

"So… how long are you going to keep her in there?"

"I'm not sure."

The Gems looked down in disappointment and shame.

Steven frowned while looking down at the sword.

Later Connie was in her night dress and rolled out her sleeping bag. "I can't believe my parents let me stay the night." she looked up at Steven who was on the bed looking out the window. "You alright?"

Steven sighed and looked back to her. "I can't help but think about Bismuth. We should give her a second chance."

"I'm not so sure Steven."

"I have to try Connie, it was my mom who bubbled her for thousands of years. You didn't see how sad she looked after I ran that sword through her."

"But what if she tries something again?"

"I really hope not, but I just wish I could see her again."

"Uh, Steven." said Connie pointing at his stomach where a pink glow shone from under his shirt. "I think your gem heard you."

The door opened to Rose's room and the two grinned. They slid down the pole to the basement before jumping off

"Careful on the landing!" cried Steven as he let go of the pipe.

While Connie landed on her feet Steven plopped on his stomach. "You alright?"

"Yup, perfect landing." he replied.

"So which one is Bismuth?" Connie asked.

"That one." he replied pointing at a pink bubble. He jumped up and grabbed it. "Okay remember she might still be a little upset so stay back." he spoke before he popped the bubble.

The gem fell to the floor as they saw to glow and the gem slowly start to take form.

Steven gulped as her eyes locked on him. "Bismuth?"

"You." she growled clenching her hands before walking towards him.

Look I-I know you're mad, but I had to do what I thought was right." he spoke nervously with his hands up. "The good news is you were only bubbled for a few months."

"Sure." she scoffed before noticing Connie. "And who are you?"

"Connie, Connie Maheswaran." she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Bismuth looked back at Steven and walked up. "Hey, meatball, you tell the others about me like you promised?" she questioned.

"Yes, they know what happened."

"Good." she pushed him aside and walked to the exit. "Then I'm out of here."

"Bismuth wait!" Steven ran after her.

The door opened and Bismuth walked into the house with a smile at seeing her old friends. "Hey guys I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"Bismuth!" gasped Garnet walking over. "How did you get out?"

"I think that kid did it. I just found myself in front of him and some other human and heard he told you guys the truth."

"He did." Amethyst crossed her arms and looked away. "And it's hard to believe."

"Aw come on deep cut, be cool." spoke Bismuth. "Look, just hear me out and you guys will understand the ups to my invention."

"No! Its out of the question!" Pearl glared. "That, thing, is not what Rose would want us using, ever!"

Bismuth frowned and crossed her arms. "And what about what Homeworld did? Would Rose want all of us to be shattered, taken prisoner, or worse?"

"No gem deserves to be shattered. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Pearl frowned and turned away. "You've become just like homeworld."

"Don't you dare compare me to those Uppercrusts!" Bismuth pointed. "Garnet, you know what I'm saying, right? We'll never win this fight if we don't fight back like we mean it."

"Bismuth, if we go against what Rose didn't believe in, then we're turning our backs on our whole goal." spoke Garnet with a frown. "I'm sorry, but as of right now you are no longer welcome here."

"W….What?"

"You have gone against everything we stand for and until you realize this, you have no right to call yourself a Crystal Gem." she crossed her arms. "Will you leave calmly, or do we have to make you?"

Bismuth was agape with shock. She looked to Pearl who still had her back turned. She then looked to Amethyst who lowered her head so her hair covered her eyes. "You all feel this way?"

They all stayed quiet as she looked to each of them again. She frowned and stamped away while punching the door open before stamping out of the temple.

"Steven, Connie." Garnet called to the open temple door. "Get out here."

The two stepped out guiltily with Connie rubbing her arm.

"You shouldn't of let her out." Amethyst said with her arms still crossed.

"Sorry. We just thought, maybe giving her a second chance might change things." spoke Steven.

"Where will she go?" questioned Connie.

"Most likely back to the forge." replied Garnet adjusting her glasses. "She might try to recreate the breaking point. We'll go check on her at 10:00 tomorrow. If she is we'll have no choice but to bubble her again, permanently."

Steven and Connie gulped hearing that.

(9:00 p.m. the next day)

Steven and Connie warped to the volcanic area where the forge resided.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." said Connie.

"I know, but if we don't do something, then Bismuth just might be doomed to be in a bubble forever, come one." he said leading her to the entrance of the forge.

"Do you think she'll hurt use it if she sees us?"

"...I don't know."

The two slowly made their way inside, sweat beaded down their heads from both heat and anxiety. They heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. Once they reached the round doorway they could see Bismuth with her back to them as she was hammering away at something.

"Let me try and see if I can talk to her and get her attention." Steven whispered before slowly walking into the forge and towards the gem. "Uh, Bismuth?"

Hearing his voice made her slam her hammer harder.

Steven jumped and swallowed. "Uh, look, I'm here because I wanna, well help both sides to this….predicament."

Bismuth's hammer made a louder rang as it came down on the metal as the gem didn't budge from her spot.

"I know you're upset but you shouldn't have made that awful weapon. I know your heart was in the right place, but you can't just shatter other Gems."

Slowly Bismuth stopped hammering and let out a sigh. "You're wrong."

"Huh?"

"You know I'm upset? Tell me then, have you ever been in war? Have you ever fought alongside your closest friends to try and reclaim our freedom? How about knowing the fact that one mess up could cost everything?" she asked with her hand clenching into a fist.

"No...I haven't. But let me ask you, have you ever seen what happens to gems after they've been shattered? Do you even know what it's like for them to be broken into pieces and struggling to put themselves back together?"

"No, and frankly if it's the worst experience, then that's just more of a reason to make every one of the Homeworld Gems pay." spoke Bismuth before she resumed her hammering.

"...then you really are no better then them." Connie spoke walking in. "What's the point of fighting a war and trying to obtain freedom if you turn into the exact thing you want so desperately to destroy? Even if you do it for your own friends it's still the exact same thing Bismuth."

"I don't need to listen to either of you!" she yelled as she hit the metal harder and faster than before.

"Then why don't you just go back to Homeworld and grovel to the Diamonds!" Exclaimed Connie.

Bismuth stopped her hammering while Steven looked at Connie with concern and worry.

"If you're going to think like a Homeworld Gem, then go back under the Diamonds boot heels. Because to me you don't sound like such a great Crystal Gem. They understand that there's strength in mercy, but Homeworld Gems just take and take without any consideration for what it does to others or the pain their actions cause." spoke Connie while ignoring Steven who was waving his hands up to try and get her to stop. "If you're what passes for a real Crystal Gem then I guess I bet on the wrong side." she finished and tossed the sword at Bismuth's feet.

Bismuth looked down at the sword and changed her hammer back to a normal hand before reaching down and picking up the weapon. She looked down at the symbol on the scabbard. "This is Rose's."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with it too." remarked Connie. "We came here just in case you'd change and be able to fix it."

"Fix it?" she questioned and drew the saber and saw the crack. "Oh..."

"Come on Steven, let's go back." Connie turned and started walking away.

"Where do think you're going?" questioned Bismuth making the kids turn back to her. "...This is simple enough to fix, just give me a few minutes."

"Wait, you mean...you'll fix it?" asked Steven in surprise.

"You got spunk, I like that." she replied before setting the blade on her workbench. "Plus...you got me thinking."

"I did?" spoke Connie with surprise as she and Steven shared a confused glance.

"Rose's mercy was what made her such a great Gem, I forgot that." she remarked before bringing her hammer down on the blade. "It's something that made so many of us follow her in the first place." she said with eyes beginning to water. "Most wouldn't believe she was such a great fighter, leader, or tactician from just one glance. But she was all that and so much more."

"Like what?" asked Steven.

"Heh where do I even start." she sniffed and wiped her face. "Well it didn't take much effort for her to get a lot of their attention. Her voice wasn't just soothing, it pulled you in and made you listen clearly like you were hearing for the first time."

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Steven looking at her with sympathy.

"I do, so much." admitted the gem while wiping another tear away. "I...I just got so mad. I got so mad I thought I was on the breakthrough to something to end the war, something to give us our freedom. But hearing Rose dismiss it, even after everything that happened. I don't…..I just went unhinged."

"Yeah, I heard about Pink Diamond." Steven frowned.

"Heh, I don't even know what to say when she did that. Happy to see she understood, or furious that she was against my idea if she wound up doing the thing she says she went against." Bismuth shook her head. She slammed her hammer onto the red hot metal of the blade. "What I do know though is that even though she was against my invention, the look in her eyes said she understood it had to be done." she picked up the sword and dipped it into a pool of magma then pulled it out and blew out the flames around it. "Looks like it's all done."

"Wow." Connie breathed marveling at the sword. It looked as though it had been reborn.

"But I'd let it cool for a while, I don't think human skin can handle this kinda temperature." spoke Bismuth setting the sword down to cool.

"Bismuth, do you think you're ready to come back to the temple?" Steven asked her.

The Gem turned to Steven and looked away. "I'm not sure. You heard what the others said, I'm not a Crystal Gem with this kinda attitude. And….I don't know if I could even see myself as one."

"We'll let you have sometime alone to think it over." said Steven patting her leg.

"Heh, ya know I gotta say, a kid like you should never have to feel what war's like." she remarked while patting his head. "You're too darn good of a kid to let it get to ya."

"Come on Connie, we'll come back for the sword later."

Connie nodded as Steven walked out and almost followed before turning towards Bismuth. "Bismuth?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, for saying those things to you. I...got ahead of myself."

"Nah, it's all good. It was sorta like a wake up call, I should be thanking you, for opening my eyes." she waved off. "Like I said girl, you got guts. Don't let that stuff get away, alright?"

"Yeah." the girl gave a thumbs up before rushing out to follow Steven.

"Those two kids are alright." Bismuth remarked while looking up at the ceiling with a smile. "They make a pretty good team." She then looked over to her previous project, a new Breaking Point, and frowned. "And way better Crystal Gems then I've been."

"Steven? Do you think Bismuth will ever come back to the Crystal Gems?" Connie asked her friend.

"I can't be sure."

Bismuth's hand turned into a hammer.

"But I have a good feeling she will."

The rainbow haired Gem brought the hammer down, smashing the breaking point to bits.


End file.
